gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:Cleverfighting/So yesterday in class I got bored so I made a short story about Cleaver and Schisto
(The reason why i didn't post this yesterday is because the wiki is stupid and kept asking me to use ctrl+v even though i was on my phone and i only just figured out how to make it less stupid) Cleaver had been in the form of a sphinx moth when she had met Schisto, and in a way, it had been her fault that he had died in such a brutal way. She had made a careless mistake, the day they met, by flying so close to a river when she had recently caused a river god a great amount of anger. It was shamefully easy for a nymph who worked for him to reach out from the water and knock her into the river's wild currents, which made her far too dizzy to escape. She had known she was doomed as she waited for the god to come to finish her off. But then Schisto had appeared, two buckets in hand to retrieve water. He had taken pity on the moth that had gotten trapped in the river and had waded into the frigid water to scoop it out. He had placed her on his shoulder to dry as he retrieved the water. Cleaver had been confused by his actions, as she had only know humans to despise bugs. She decided that whatever it was, he should be punished for even touching her when she was dry and had recovered. Instead, she decided to just leave that night, deciding that she had better things to do than punish a silly human for a crime he wasn't aware he had committed. She had definitely come to this decision on her own and not because of the warm blanket he had put her on and the delicious sugar water he had given her. For months after this interaction, she couldn't get that kind human out of her head, and even began to think that maybe she should reward him for that kindness. So on the evening of the last day of August, she returned to Schisto's village with plans to reward him for saving “a dear friend” (she would never admit that it was her that he had saved). She hax planned to offer him a single wish, which she would grant to the best of her abilities. Apparently, the world had other plans. There had been a drought, caused by the river god to punish Schisto's village for saving Cleaver. People had gotten angry and desperate. Cleaver had found Schisto's house trashed, with his family sobbing and wailing inside. She found his body, half buried in a ditch. It had been chopped into a hundred tiny pieces. He wasn't even recognizable. She learned that a mob had done this when he had been accused of stealing food. For an hour, she simply sat there, mulling over this information. When night fell, she finally decided to change his reward. That night, she resurrected him as a plague of locusts and told him that he was to become her servant. Category:Blog posts